


come home to my heart

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Sickening Fluff, i'm her bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: six letters to help Emma get through one week of Alyssa being away
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	come home to my heart

“One week. I’ll be home in six sleeps,” Alyssa said.

“I know, and you’ll even be in the same time zone. I feel stupid-”

“It’s not stupid.”

“It _is_ stupid. It’s just that we’ve never been apart for this long since… anyway,” Emma sighed.

Alyssa kissed the pout on her. When they pulled apart, she reached into her coat pocket and placed a stack of envelopes in Emma’s hands. “I’ll miss you, too. These are for you. Read them every night I’m gone. Now who’s stupid?”

“...Me?”

Alyssa laughed and kissed her wife again.

  
  


* * *

**1.**

I used to write on these postcards to you when I was away at camp. Do you remember? I wanted so badly to be able talk about more than just the weather or that I hope you were enjoying the freedom of summer. I wanted to write about how much I miss you and how I couldn’t wait to see you. 

* * *

**2.**

Have I ever told you this... I knew there would never be another woman in my life except you since our first date _date_ **.** That night, we had figured out the safest place to meet was the corner of Walnut and Fifth, near the Asian grocery, two blocks from home. 

At the end of that night, when you dropped me off, you asked if you could walk me to the next street. “I’d feel better about you only walking alone for one block.” That was what you said.

You always wanted me to feel safe when we were out. When we got there, to that corner, you kissed me good night. I almost skipped across the street. When I turned around I saw you doing a happy dance too. 

Don’t be embarrassed, love. I know that’s how you look right now. 

But I knew then. I still do.

* * *

**3.**

You’re the songwriter. The wordsmith. I’m awful with words.

So here I am borrowing someone else’s:

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,  
_ _I love you directly without problems or pride:  
_ _I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,  
_ _except in this form in which I am not nor are you,  
_ _so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,  
_ _so close that your eyes close with my dreams._

* * *

**4.**

roses are red, 

violets are blue, 

emma nolan 

i love you

See? Awful.

* * *

**5.**

Remember when I convinced you that purple streaks would look good on you. And your grandma gave us 20 bucks to go to Sally’s? I’m still _so sorry_ I messed it up. 

This is a gift certificate to the salon and spa Shelby liked down in Chelsea. I still think you’d look gorgeous with purple streaks. If you want, we could revisit our youthful folly and do it right this time. I’ll still hold your hand.

* * *

**6.**

One more sleep and I get to come home to you. 

And I get to write this on a postcard now:

I miss you, Emma Nolan. I love you so much and I can’t wait to come home to you and our family. Sleep well and I’ll see you very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alyssa borrowed words from Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII


End file.
